


up on melancholy hill there's a plastic tree

by i_love_sherlock_and_loki



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Artist Grantaire, M/M, Mentions of suicide attempt, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, slight bob ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_sherlock_and_loki/pseuds/i_love_sherlock_and_loki
Summary: Grandaire gets bad news and slips into depression





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song 'on melancholy hill' by Gorillaz.  
> The lyric 'when you can't get what you want but you can get me' reminds me a lot of Grantaire and Enjolras.
> 
> disclaimer; I'm dyslexic and Dutch so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen. Please tell me so I can edit it! :)

When Enjolras walked into their dorm, he knew Grantaire had gotten a new assignment. The smell of paint and alcohol was heavy in the air and Enjolras couldn't help but cough a few times and reach for his inhaler. Grantaire looked up from his painting when he heared coughing.

"Oh fuck, I should've opened the w'ndows. 'm so sorry Apollo" Enjolras sighed after inhaling a puff of medicine "it's okay R. I'll just text Ferre to come get me so I can sleep without feeling like I might die. The les Amis meeting tonight is at his anyways"  
Grantaire nodded and looked pretty sad. Enjolras went to his room and packed some stuff before texting Ferre.

When he went back to the living room to wait for his friend to arrive, all the windows were open and Grantaire was just hanging up his phone, tears in his eyes. Enjolras frowned "uhm, R, you okay there buddy?"

"Could I maybe come to tonight's meeting? I know you rather not have me there but... please?" Grantaire looked so heartbroken that Enjolras couldn't do anything but nod and ask "do you want to talk about it?" Grantaire shakes his head "maybe later. It... it's too much for now"

\-------skip to the end of the meeting-------

"So, those were all the points I wanted to discuss tonight. Does anybody want to add something?" Enjolras was happy with himself, he only had to puff twice this meeting. He was now looking at his friends, at Grantaire who had been fighting back tears the whole evening. The group didn't say anything so Enjolras smiled "so, pizza?" He asked and Joly quickly pulled out his phone "hell yeah!" He said and started ordering.

Quickly everybody was mingling and talking amongst each other. Grantaire ended up talking to Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who he was really close to. Which was probably the reason why Courf reached over and put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder, saying "are you okay, big R?" with such a caring voice. That is what breaks Grantaire and he just starts to cry and shake his head "no... n-no. My... my mother j-just died and my f-father doesn't want me t-to come to her funeral because t-they kicked me out last year because I-I'm gay" the upset student didn't even realise he just came out to his friends, not that they were focusing on that at all. Grantaire had a reputation when it came to dealing with sadness. It wasn't... good.

"Is that why you came to the meeting? So you wouldn't be alone with the thoughts?" Ferre carefully asked, reaching out to take R's hand. "You should've said something sooner, R. This is way more important than some petition" Courf added.  
The rest of les Amis were slowly noticing the state Grantaire was in and all agreed. Enjolras stepped forward "I agree. How about we make this a movie night? I don't think R wants to be alone right now and I don't think any of us wants to leave him anyways"  
The rest all muttered agreements and that's how Grantaire ended up at the bottom of a cuddle pile and watching his mothers favourite movie, the phamtom of the opera. He couldn't stop crying but non of his friends said anything, they just squeezed tighter towards him.  
Enjolras was next to him, Courf on the other side and Ferre on his lap. Joly and Bossuet were laying on top of Enjolras and Courf and Marius was sitting on the ground in between everybody's legs with Jehan, Feuily and Bahorel.

\-------skip to a week later-------

The 'R protection program' (Jehan called it that and nobody had the heart to change it) was working wonderfully and Grantaire hadn't done anything stupid. He didn't get the chance to. At least one of his friends was with him at all time. Courf would lunch with him, Joly walked him to every class and Feuily picked him up after. At home, Enjolras was always there even if the alcohol fumes were getting to him and he had to puff every so often. Grantaire was really grateful for the help but it was getting on his nerve. Expecially Enjolras. 

That's how Grantaire ended up snapping "stop acting like I'm going to try and jump off a fucking bridge again. I don't need your fucking help, all mighty Apollo. If I want to jump off a bridge, I fucking will" at Enjolras. Enjolras flinched back like he got slapped and looked so hurt "we are just trying to help. You haven't painted since you heard and... you're acting like you did... last time." He whispered. 

For the first time since the meeting, Grantaire breaks down "do y-you know what the l-last thing s-she said to me w-was?" He chokes out. Enjolras slowly moves forward while shaking his head. "She s-said I couldn't c-come home f-for Christmas. She said s-she didn't w-want me there. I s-should hate her. I d-did hate her. Why am I so sad about this?" Enjolras was hugging him now, holding him close and Grantaire felt something that wasn't sadness for the first time in a week

\-------skip to a few weeks later-------

After that evening, Grantaire didn't leave the dorm a lot, Enjolras slept at Jehans and les Amis was worried. Until one day, Joly and Courfeyrac saw him in art class.

R was wearing headphones, watching something on his tablet while painting something on a canvas. Joly carefully walked towards him "nice trees. They look happy" he said dryly. Grantaire looked up and smiled sadly "Bob Ross did tell me to draw happy trees so I did... look, Joly, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you guys. I really do appreciate what you guys had been trying to do and I love every single one of you for it. I just didn't believe I was worth saving. You know I don't particularly like myself and it got to my head when my fathers assistant called me to say my father didn't want me to come home and my mother died"

Hearing this, Courf approached as well "you worried Ferre. He didn't sleep this whole week" he sayed and Joly punched his arm before dragging him off a little "do not guilt trip the depressed boy. He doesn't deserve that shit Courf. I get that you're upset but he was going through a difficult time" he turns to Grantaire "are you doing better?" R nods slowly and Joly leaps forward to hug him "come to tonight's meeting. The lads and Jehan missed you. You missed a lot of things" Grantaire nods "I'll come. Text me the details"

\-------skip to meeting-------

When Grantaire walked in, the room went quiet. "Uhm... I want to say sorry for ignoring everyone, for worrying you all while you could've been worrying about more important stuff. I also want to thank you all for trying to keep me safe and giving me a reason to hold on. You probably don't want me in les Amis anymore and that's okay. I'm getting professional help to go through my issues. If you still want me, it would be... a privilege and I wouldn't know how to thank you but don't think you guys have to"

Ferre walked up to him and hugged him, crying a bit "I'm so proud you got help. I was so scared you finished what you started... last time" Grantaire hugged him back "I couldn't do that to you or the rest. I'm sorry you got so worried"

The rest all hugged him as wel until only Enjolras was left "Apollo... you don't have to hug me if you don't want. I kind of smell like sweat a lot and I don't want to trigger your as-" Enjolras cut him off with a kiss. Grantaire quickly put his hands on Enjolras' waist and kissed back. When they pulled away, Enjolras quickly reached for his inhaler and breathed in the medicine "you're okay" he sayed, breathless. Grantaire smiles "at the moment, I'm better than okay. I'm happy"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written in the Les Mis so please cut me some slack about the fact that it sucks? Thanks buddy, you're the real mvp! :D


End file.
